zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Kiyama
Kiyama is the teacher of Miu Akino and a character from the 26th Period of the series/second chapter of the 7th manga. After accidentally upsetting Yuri Ootake, her class began to harass her. She is nicknamed Scarecrow for being so quiet. Bio Appearance Kiyama has medium-long black or dark-colored hair with few thick strands worn over her shoulders and her bangs mostly brushed to the left. She has gentle, big feminine eyes with a slight slant. She is shown wearing a feminine suit for work. Personality Kiyama is a calm and stoic-looking adult woman who is very quiet due to being naturally shy. She is timid and sensitive, but she is also stern when the time calls for- mainly when it regards her students health or safety. She genuinely cares about them and tries to help in some shape or form despite their cruelty, and was shown to be very hurt by their behavior. Despite this, she wasn't shown to give up on her students. She offered to apologize regardless of what happened, and even returned to resume teaching despite the incident. History Meekly, Kiyama attempts to get her rowdy class to calm down and focus on the class. She is ignored per agreement all of the students had made about a month ago after an incident during swim class. She attempted to make a girl feel better about herself after wondering if she had been self-conscious about her body in front of the class and told her not to worry about it because she was still a young girl. Incidentally she made the girl cry from the embarrassment and the other girls accused her of looking down on them and Miu suggested they stop listening to her and give her the silent treatment. After hearing the story of the scarecrow, Miu suddenly gets an idea and she decides to bring it into the classroom with her friends the next day. Kiyama was shocked by the way her class behaved, cruelly insulting her while teaching the scarecrow like a real teacher, to the point that she felt threatened just to go into the room and couldn't do it. But after being pushed too much she snapped at them until they told her off, sending her in tears and leaving for an immediate leave of absence. The following day Miu and her friends observed the scarecrow after a scare the prior night, and they were startled when Kiyama suddenly approached to speak to them. She was hoping to apologize for whatever she could have possibly done, but Miu refused. Kiyama tries to get Miu to listen to her, but after seeing thee scarecrow behind her, the girls took off in a panic and returned to class to report what they saw. Initially nobody believed her, until one of their classmates pointed out it had vanished, and as the students heard someone approaching the classroom, Miu channeled her anger and anxiety and picked up a chair, swinging it hard into the figure- who they assumed to be the scarecrow. But to the classes horror, they found Kiyama on the floor unconscious. As everyone began to turn on Miu and claim how everything had been her fault, she tearfully thought back to a few minutes ago when Kiyama tried to speak to her. As the others turned their back to Miu and realized the class had never been united the way she had thought, she is shocked when Yuri of all people yells out and tells someone to get an ambulance. She checks Kiyama and points out how they are all to blame for this, causing everyone to feel remorse. After recovery, Kiyama prepares to return to class, being walked to the room with the Head Teacher. She mentions how she has been wanting to properly apologize to the class and is hoping to smooth things over now, recalling how upset Miu was before being hit and wondering what she had seen to make her react like this. But she is shocked to find the room empty and full of scarecrows that resemble the students, including the one from outside. Quotes Trivia *Kiyama is liked Natsuko Akamiya. **Both are young teachers with dark hair. **Both of them are shown having trouble with their students and were wrongfully bullied by their female students. **Both had a bad relationship with the Protagonist of their chapter. Gallery Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Characters